Nicolai's Necklace
by RedVortex011
Summary: Nicolai is a teenager with a lot of problems. But life has weird plans for him. With a magic necklace that makes fiction the reality Nicolai is trapped inside the Naruto universe. He must endure a life of tests to become a Champion and return home with the help of the Fairy Goddess and his new friends . Can he success or will he fail? NaruHina, OC/OC.


**RedVortex011: Hello everyone. Welcome to my first fic. I'm your host, RedVortex011, and this is a Naruto fic, but in the perspective of my OC, Nicolai Meris.**

**Nicolai: Hi folks, i'm Nicolai Meris and i gonna be the main character, along with Naruto of course.**

**Naruto: Yo! I'm here. Why did you need me for?**

**RV011: Oh Naruto, you're here. Good. Let's get started!**

**Naruto: What? What's going on?**

**RV011: Long story short, i'm making a fic about you.**

**Naruto: Oh, ok- WAIT, WHAT?!**

**Nicolai: No time to explain, the details are in the bottom. Let's do this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Naruto universe, except the OC's and their backstory. **

**Chapter 01: Reality And Fiction**.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in the town of Fharan. the birds flew around singing while you could hear the children playing and people chatting about different topics. Life seemed easy. However, it wasn't to one person. Nicolai Meris couldn't believe that his life could be so awful. His parents practically didn't give the attention he needed, his sister was so annoying that he did al he could to avoid her, he has no friends since the one time he tried to befriend a person it turned out to be a bully that punched him in the face, the girl he likes doesn't even know that he exists. Yep, his life is pretty awful. The only good thing Nicolai had in his life was his grandfather. His grandfather always treated him nicely and helped him when he didn't know what to do. And even when his parents drop his granpa in an asilum he always visited him.

"Once again here Nicolai? You should go out more often and enjoy life" said his grandfather, looking at the brown haired boy, with blue eyes and 1,74m tall, coming to the room.

"Grandpa, you know that's impossible for me" said Nicolai.

"Nothing is impossible, when your will is high enough you find the way to acomplish your dreams" said the old man.

"I guess you're right. But that doesn't apply for me" said the boy with a smile.

"Haha... That rule applies for everyone Nicolai. After all, you ARE human aren't one?" said his grandpa.

"I think" answered the kid generating a laught from the old man, while he seated in a couch in front of him.

For the next 2 hours, he and his granfather talked about what things the life has to offer, Nicolai always saying taht he couldn't enjoy those things and his grandfather trying to convince him otherwise.

"Oh crap, Naruto is about to start!" exclaimed Nicolai while he got up and bid goodbye to his relative.

"Still seeing those toons?" asked the old man. "Of course! It's a master piece, and it's called Anime" answered his grandkid. Nicolai ran to his house, where he got to his bedroom and turned on the tv while he sitted on the bed to watch his favorite hero's adventures. After the episode endede Nicolai turned off the tv and let his mind fly through the different topics of the day.

"It would be cool if the fiction becomes the reality" thought Nicolai. And with that thought in mind he fall asleep.

* * *

**The next day**.

Nicolai woke up to the sound of his mother yellilng at him that it's time for school.

"Damn, I hate mondays of school" said Nicolai while he got up. After a quick breakfast and a quite travel to the only school that was in town, Nicolai arrived. He stopped walking to admire the school, that even with the bullies it was a pretty respectable school. However, he couldn't admire it much though give that one of the bullies walk right behind him and pushed him to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing in my territory?!" exclaimed the guy who pushed him.

"Lucio" said a surprised Nicolai. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again"

"Damn right it won't happen again" said the boy, now identified as Lucio.

Nicolai got up furious. It's been 4 years since he started to have problems with this guy. "You know what? I had enough Lucio" said Nicolai. Lucio looked at him anger evident in his eyes and Nicolai dashed to him trying to punch him, but Lucio was a bully for something and merely dodged the atack before kneeing him in the stomach. Then Nicolai was in his knees trying to breath correctly.

Lucio got near him and said "Just for that little stupid thing me and you are going to have a little chat behind the gym when school's over. And you better show up unless you want double punishment" and with that said Lucio got away. Nicolai then got up and sighed before going to class. Things just got worse for him.

The hours went by and the bell anouncing the end of the school day rang in ears of Nicolai. Slowly he put all his things in his bag and got out. With no other choice, he went to the gym where Lucio waited for him.

When Nicolai arrived Lucio showed up with two other friends. "I see you've taken on count what I tould you" said Lucio smiling. "Now, I have to teach you a little lesson for the stupid thing you did earlier" and as soon as he finished that sentece he punched Nicolai in the face as hard as he could. "This is gonna teach you to rebel" said the one on the left, while he kicked Nicolai in the stomach.

The three bullies beated Nicolai till he started bleading. The they left laughting and warning him that should he make the same mistake the punishment was going to be a lot worse. Nicolai stood up shaking, furious with his grandpa because of the advice he gave him of doing something to prevent getting beated. He was so furious taht he ran to asilum to confront his grandpa and tell him that trying only makes things worse.

But when Nicolai arrived to the asilum he met with a reality much worse. His grandpa was in a stretcher getting into the ambulance that would take him to hospital. "Grandpa! What happened here?" asked the young man to a nurse.

"Your grandfather suffered a heart-attack" said the nurse. "What? Why?" Nicolai couldn't understand why his grandfather was like this. "It's the age. Your grandfather is just too old. I'm sorry for saying this but i don't think he has much time left" said the nurse with a saddened face.

"How the hell can you say that!" exclaimed Nicolai while he ran to hospital, his own wounds already forgotten. It took him 20 minutes to get to the hospital. After checking wich room was his grandpa's he walk up the stairs to the 4th floor and went to the room. He opened the door y saw his frandfather lying there in his bed. Nicolai walked to the right side of the bed and sitted there. Half an hour later his family came to check on the old man. And nearly one hour after that he woke up and saw his family there.

"How are you feeling Father?" asked Nicolai's dad.

"I had better days" answered the old man smiling.

"The doctors said that you suffered a heart-attack" said Nicolai's sister, Nira.

"Don't worry. I still have some life within me" said the grandfather when he saw the depressed family. But he noticed that Nicolai was the most depressed, and also he seemed beaten, a fact that no one else took notice of, given that they rarely payed him attention. The old man shook his head to that thought. How could his family be so stupid to not give his grandkid the attention and love that he deserved?

"Could you leave me alone with Nicolai? I need to talk to him" said the grandfather to his family. Soon they all left, except for Nicolai.

"Nicolai. Why are you hurted?" asked his grandpa. Nicolai looked down in shame while he answered.

"I... I tried to defend myself"

He heard his grandfather sigh and felt that he was dissapointig him. But then the old man looked at him straight to the eyes.

"Nicolai, i want you to do me a favour" he said. Nicolai rised his head confused as to why his grandpa would want from him.

"I don't have much time left" he said, shocking Nicolai.

"But... You said you still had life within you. What are you talking about?" said the boy.

"I only said that so they wouldn't worry about me. But that is not important now. The favour i'm asking you is VERY important. When i die the most probable thing is that someone is going to put all my stuff in boxes somewhere. Before that you must go to my room and search in the closet. At bottom there is a locked box. The key is under my pillow. Inside that box there is a necklace. You must take care of that necklace, it's magic" explained his grandpa. Nicolai stared at him like he was crazy and decided to ask anyway.

"You want me to take care of a 'magic' necklace?" asked the young boy.

His grandpa looked at him and said "That's right... When i die i want you to wear that necklace while you watch that Anime you like so much" Now Nicolai was even more confused. His grandpa wanted him to wear a 'magic' necklace while he watched Naruto? But Nicolai saw that his grandfather was being serious because he said Anime instead of 'toons', so he was completely serious.

"Why you want me to do that?" asked Nicolai.

"You will know when you do it. Also while you do it you must think of the beginning of the story" he said to the boy. Nicolai stared at him confused but nodded. If his grandpa wanted that then he would do it, after all it could be his last wish.

When the thought of his grandpa dying reached his mind, tears started flowing from his eyes. Seeing that the old man couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"Nicolai, you don't have to be sad. My moment has come and i have nothing to regret for. I had a full and happy life. That's why i don't want you to cry, i want you to smile" said the old man.

"Alright Grandpa. I will do what you want" said Nicolai forcing a smile.

After the talk with his grandfather Nicolai ran to the asilum and got in the old man's room. First, he looked for the key under the pillow, then he opened the closet and search for the box. When he found it he decided to take it home before opened it. Nicolai closed everything and went home. After a quiet walk to home he went straight to his room and went to sleep.

"Just when i thought my life couldn't get worse, God comes and proves me wrong" whispered Nicolai.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**.

The days went by since Nicolai got the box from his grandfather. His life still was the same as always, awful. Day after day the hopes of his grandfather getting better were quickly getting smashed. At the fifth day of struggle his grandfather died. And now, the next day, Nicolai and his family were in the graveyard, attending to the old man's funeral.

"I can believe Grandpa is gone" said Nira trying to stop the tears from flowing down her face. Next to her, her parents were looking down in sadness. Nicolai was silent, too much depressed to talk or paying attention to anything else. Before they knew it, the sun was slowly hiding and the moon was going to rise. The family say goodbye one last time before going home, except for Nicolai.

"Go on. I'll catch up later" said Nicolai. When everyone was gone he kneeled

"Grandpa. Why?" said the boy with tears in his eyes. "I don't want you to leave" he shispered while closing his eyes trying to not let the tears get out. "You promise me you would be looking after me. Why did you leave? You were suposse to always be taking care of me!" he exclaimed. Silence rulled once again. The boy didn't know what to do now. What could he do? His grandpa wasn't there anymore, and he didn't have anyone else to talk to. His family ignored him, He had no friends. But in that moment he remembered the promise he did to his grandfather. That he would wear the necklace while watching Naruto and thinking of the beginning of the story. "What a weird promise" he thought.

"Why would he want me to do that?" were his thoughts. "I guess i'll know when i do it. I must trust him" said Nicolai to himself.

"Goodbye Grandpa. I'll come back when i'm done with whatever plan you have for me" said Nicolai while he bid farewell to his grandfather.

After the 'talk' with his grandfather. At home, he went to his room and locked himself in there. For now he didn't need hsi family bothering him with unnecesary problems. Nicolai turned on the tv and surprise surprise, Naruto was on.

"Must be a coincidence" he thought. Nicolai got up and began to look for the necklace his grandfather left for him. He put it in his neck and watched the screen. After three seconds he closed his eyes and his thoughts went to the beginning of the story. Then, his thoughts went to the times Naruto was chased because everyone thought he was a 'demon'. But suddenly a light surrounded him and his necklace began to shine so much that even with his eyes closed he could see the necklace. When the light faded he opened his eyes and the sight shocked him.

He was in Konoha, more precisely inside the story. But he didn't have much time to think of that as he heard a commotion and he turned around to see what was going on.

"You gotta be kidding me" he whispered. Behind him was a mob chasing a blond kid with whisker marks in his cheeks. But it was the indentity of that kid what disturbed Nicolai. The protagonist of the famous Anime, Uzumaki Naruto.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Nicolai. However, the only answer he got was Naruto turning to him and running for his life with the mob chasing him.

"MOVE!" yelled Naruto when he saw Nicolai in the middle of the street. But instead of getting out of the way he began to run with Naruto.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" yelled Nicolai while he ran with the blond. The two kids turned in a corner only to be blocked by a dead end.

"Damn!" exclaimed Naruto. Nicolai saw the wall and only thought in one thing.

"Help me get up there!" exclaimed Nicolai. Naruto stared at him angry "Why? So you can save yourself and leave me here?" questioned the bolnd. "When i'm up there i will help you" answered Nicolai, but Naruto wasn't so sure "You're gonna have to trust me" said Nicolai. Naruto stared at him for a second and nodded. He put his hands on his knees and helped Nicolai to climb the wall. At the exact moment Nicolai turned to help Naruto the mob turned in the corner and ran to Naruto. The bold looked at the people that wanted to attack him, and then he looked down like accepting his fate, until a yell woke him up.

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Nicolai. Naruto turned around and saw Nicolai at the top of wall with an arm extended to help him. Naruto smiled and grabbed his hand. Nicolai helped him to climb the wall and then jumped to the other side. Both of them ran for a couple of minutes until they stopped a few blocks away.

"Pant pant... Thanks for that" said Naruto trying to catch his breath. Nicolai looked at him and he couldn't believe that he was with Naruto. "It's nothing" he answered. Finally the two boys catched their breaths and Naruto looked at Nicolai, with a black t-shirt, a white jacket with red strings, and black trousers.

"Who are you? I've never seen you at the academy" asked Naruto. Nicolai inmediately froze in his spot. All his problems forgotten for a moment. Suddenly he realize something.

"Academy?" he asked confused.

"Well yeah. You're a kid like me aren't you? You must be in the academy too" said Naruto nonchalanty.

"I'm not a kid. I'm 14 years old" answered Nicolai. Naruto stared at him before exploding in laughting.

"Hahahaha... 14? What are you talking about?" said Naruto between laughts.

"What?!" asked Nicolai, and ran to next window to see his reflect. What he saw was even more shocking that being in Naruto's world and talking to him. Instead of seeing himself as he always was, the reflect show himself... As a 9 years old kid. To say he was shocked was an understatement, his mind was absolutely blowed away.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Nicolai. "Damn, could this day get any weirder" he thought. Naruto stared at him confused before he noticed something weird.

"Hey, your necklace is shining" said Naruto curious. Nicolai looked at his necklace and indeed it was shining. Soon the brightness was too much and both of them had to close their eyes. Nicolai fell a little dizzy and then...

PUMM... He fainted.

"Sigh... I guess i have to take him to my apartmen so he can rest" said Naruto before grabbing him and taking him home.

* * *

**NICOLAI'S MINDSCAPE**.

Nicolai slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in a beautiful garden, But it was endless. Soon he heard a voice that got him out of his thoughts.

"Welcome Nicolai" said a feminime voice. Nicolai turned around quickly and was surprised to see a 30 years old lady wearing a white dress with dark red symbols.

"I've been waiting for you" said the woman.

"Who are you? And where am I?" asked Nicolai. The woman laught and smiling she answered "My name is Kisara. I'm the Fairy Goddess. And you're in your mindscape".

"What? My mindscape? And what you do mean by waiting me? Wait a minute... Fairy Goddess? What the hell is that?" asked Nicolai completely confused.

Kisara laughed again, this time louder. "Ah, i guess your grandfather didn't give you all the details. I am the spirit that lives in the necklace he gave you. He said that he was going to give you that whenever he died and asked me to help you" she said.

Nicolai inmediately frowned to that. So his grandpa gave him a necklace that had a spirit inside, wich turns out to be the Ultra Super 'Fairy Goddess', and now she was going to help him? Really, they think that he's going to believe something so ridiculous?

"Why should i believe you? This gotta be a joke!" exclaimed Nicolai.

"You can believe whatever you want, but that doesn't change the fact that this is real. I must say, you chose a weird moment to appear in the story. But i suposse it's okay to begin the adventure" answered Kisara.

"Adventure? I don't get it. Why would Grandpa do all this just for an 'adventure'? It doesn't makes sense" said Nicolai.

"Your grandfather, a long time ago, used the necklace without knowing what it was, pretty much like you did, and ended up inside the story of a tv series, like you. At the beginning, He didn't believe me and chose to ignore me. After spending more time in the story he realize that it was all real and he came back to talk to me. The necklace, Nicolai, has a mistic power within it. It looks directly into your soul and it searches the necesary things to become a Champion. Things like Intelligence, courage, kindness, sincerity, friendship, love, heart, this are difficult to find in your world. That's why the necklace puts you 'inside' a story, to make sure you get all these things" explained Kisara.

"So my Grandpa was a Champion, according to the necklace?" asked the kid.

"Yes. But he grew old he knew that his time was short. So he told me that he was going to give you the necklace and he asked me to help you. He always talked about his grandson Nicolai" answered Kisara.

"But what does it mean being a Champion?" he asked curious.

"Means that you are in control of the necklace. You will the ability to comunicate with me in your world, also you can choose wich story you want to 'go inside' and wich not. This is because first, the necklace must take to a story when you can find the necesary things to become a Champion. And i must say, this story is quite good for that" explained the goddess.

"Well, you gotta thank Kishimoto for that. So, my Grandpa did this for me. Great. Besides, this is my favorite story" said Nicolai happy.

"I'm glad you like it, but there's something else i must tell you. As guardian spirit of the necklace is my duty to help you, the Champion hopefull, in the long race to your objetive. At the moment, i don't know how, but i will spend the next days finding out more things about this wolrd. In the meantime, try to stablish yourself in this world, because you're going to live here a long long time" said Kisara.

"Any more questions?" she asked.

"Yes. Why the hell i'm 9 again?" he asked furious.

"Well, you were thinking in this particular moment of the story, as in 'when the main character was 9', so the necklace made you a 9 years old kid so that you were the same age that the main character" she explained. "Now you must leave. Your friend is worried" she said and inmediately he began to fade from his mindscape with so many questions still in his mind.

* * *

**NARUTO'S APARTMENT**.

Nicolai opened his eyes to find Naruto staring at him intently a little too much close for his confort. So Nicolai got up from the bed he was sleeping in, yelling "What the hell are you doing so close!?".

"Aaaah! You woke up!" exclaimed Naruto scared. After a couple of seconds in wich both of them recovered the seriousness, Naruto broke the silence.

"Are you ok? You passed out after you helped me with the mob. I had to drag you to my house and you were asleep for five hours" asked Naruto. Nicolai looked around, then he looked at Naruto and thought

"I'm screwed"

"Umm... Who are you?" asked Nicolai, a little nervous.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Future Hokage of Konoha" answered Naruto with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm definitively screwed" thoght Nicolai.

* * *

**End Chapter One.**

**RV011: Ok, i'm done for today. Just a couple of details for you:**

**Naruto will be paired with Hinata, 'cause even if there are thousands of NaruHina in FanFiction i want to write one, and also there will be NO lemons or harems in this fic because i'm not that good and besides it doesn't go well with the story i'm thinking.**

**Nicolai will be paired with another OC (you know, OC's go better with OC's)**

**If you want other pairings tell me so and i'm gonna make the best of it :)**

**Naruto: That's a lot of details.**

**RV011: I know. It's just to notify the people who reads this and in the small chance they like it, they will know what to expect.**

**So people, if you like this fic, review leaving your opinions/critics and i will answer your questions the fastest i can.**

**Nex chapter is almost done (It's half-complete).**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
